conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SilverBlade784
Hi, welcome to The Conduit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ekgladiator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (Talk) 17:51, April 19, 2009 Hi SilverBlade784 I had been the one who had came up with the page name you are seeking to change. As long as no other article goes by that name, there's no reason you can't "Move" the page. Devilmanozzy 22:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome!!! Sure go right ahead and do what you think you need to do to make the artical better EkgladiatorTalk 14:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Advertisements & Links Hey, do you think it's possible to take off the ads in the articles? They don't show up when you're logged in, but they could be distracting for people who don't have Wikia accounts. Also, could you make the links a darker blue? They sort of blend in with white backgrounds. SilverBlade784 02:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Ads are sadly always there on a given wikia page. The mod can set it so signed in users don't see them, but unregistered users will still see them. :I don't know if I can help since it was updated by a helper. But I'll look into it. Devilmanozzy 14:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Advise There are two mods here currently that can grant you to be a mod, which based on your amount of edits should be granted. (User talk:Deathgleaner, and User talk:Dima110) If they don't respond within a week of the postings on the talk pages, then your have to Adpot the wiki. I'll in that case support the action, and reply to your request supporting it. This wiki needs a good mod that loves the up and coming The Conduit Game. I was set a secondary mod here to help out, but I'm by no means the right choice. I don't own a Wii and will not be getting the game. Devilmanozzy 14:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Adminship rights You have made a great deal of progress for the wiki. I will make you a sysop, but you will be watched for the first few days to make sure you're using your rights responsibly. Deathgleaner 01:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Template color Reply I don't like playing with the skins for that reason. I had done the skin here at one point, but its annoying and hard to get it working right. I had User talk:Richard1990 helping on the skin a month ago due to other users complaining about my color choices on the skin. I'm at this point not sure what people want. I like things the way they are now. Devilmanozzy 18:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Thank you for welcoming me into your community, I promise you that I plan to put a stop to all vandals and strive to be the best editor I can be!!!! --Drudge killer 19:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I could not find the page I made: Razor Cannon Was it deleted? any reason why? --Drudge killer 22:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed something strange when looking over the site, when you go under "editors pick" there are to links that lead to the same page: "Mr. Michael Ford" and "Michael Ford". You might want to delete this as they both lead to the same page, thanks --Drudge killer 21:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Editor's Pick That's strange. I only see Mr. Micheal Ford. --SilverBlade784 03:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I added a picture of the SMG (MP5KA4) to the page of the same name, it, however appeared as a link. I put a sign up to click the link for a picture it is a small link and leads directly to the picture however I wanted to confirm that this is okay. --Drudge killer 19:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, I saw that too, someone must have fixed the Mr. Michael ford problem, sorry to bother you about that.....--Drudge killer 19:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thought I'd ask I'm looking for people that love (or at least like)Ghostbusters, and are planning on getting the game in some shape or form to help build a game section to Ghostbusters Wiki. I am currently planning on buying the PC, and PS2 version of the game, but anyways any help on the matter would be greatly appreciated. Devilmanozzy 22:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) New focus I am thinking we should aim to try and get this wiki spotlighted for the game's release. Three important things that need to be done, *1. Set categories for all articles. I'll do that myself as I know how the category system works. *2. Try to get the article count as high as you can. They want 100 articles, but may lax that rule for a current event based wiki. Just do what you can and expand. *3. Talk to Danny on his help page. He is a Helper that works on the spotlights and is in charge. Explain the release date of the game and that you have supporting members in the wiki. Talk to him as fast as you can, so they can make a banner if they do agree to it. Anyways, let me know what you think of this plan. Devilmanozzy 21:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Usually The image is done by a special crew at wiki, not users like us. I know this because Ghostbusters wiki was spotlighted a few months ago. Infact the wiki is going to be spotlighted again next week (thats when the game comes out).Devilmanozzy 10:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fortuan Hello I'm new to this wiki. I'm a big user on the Monster Hunter wiki so I'll split my time accordingly but I would like to help out as much as I can with this one. I found that the game was a VERY interesting game and I have already pre-ordered and it will be on my doorstep. Fortuan 17:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey there I try help out as much as I can. Sorry about the misspellings I just kinda got an idea about pages and just ran with it. If you'd like I could run ideas by you first. Let me know!:) I also moved the Multi-Player connection to a forum like you asked so go ahead and delete the page. Oh, and if you want anything done speficially just let me know. Fortuan 13:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight One bad thing about being spotlighted is along with new users also come vandals and some flamers. Make sure to make people welcome, but make sure they are not here to destroy the wiki. Ghostbusters wiki has had a few baddies the last week. I'll check here over the next three weeks to make sure no trolling is happening here. Devilmanozzy 05:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page Edit Yes I am the one who put the all caps warning. I bought the conduit today, and i have beat a bit less than half the game, maybe a third. Unless someone completed the entire game today, than i have the most up to date story info. This wiki was built off of pre-release info, there are many plot twists in the game (at least at the parts that i'm at) Such as !!Spoiler Alert!! -Mr. Adams and the Trust are bad guys (at least not it their eyes) -Prometheus is not a terrorist (or so he says) -Prometheus did not call in an alien invasion (according to Prometheus it was the trust, and Mr. Adams did not deny it.) commanderf6 Story updates As soon as i finish my first runthrough of the game, i will update some pages. I'm sure more information will be discovered beyond the main runthrough by others, and when they do, i hope there are more changes. I will edit pages sometime over the weekend, or maybe earlier. I am almost done with the game and have put these pages up to speed (these pages have massive spoilers): Prometheus Hope to contribute. Thanks for that clean up on the Striker page, I'm not too good with grammar and such. Anyway I hope to update several more articles. Sorry I am so sorry I totally forgot about editing and stuff but you have done a excellent job of not only maintaining this wikia but making it thrive!!! the game it self is great but the online needs more touching up hate the players who jump from place to place also since you have the game mind giving me your friend code? mine is 2536-1386-6387 and also we need to start a clan!!!! EkgladiatorTalk 02:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC)